


no matter what, you'll never walk alone

by branwyns



Series: RWBY [24]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/branwyns/pseuds/branwyns
Summary: Blake/Sun platonic bedsharing. Set sometime in Volume 5.





	no matter what, you'll never walk alone

Sun woke up to a dark shape at the side of his bed. He jumped hard and groped around for his staff.

"Sun," the shape said. "It's me, Blake." He stopped his movements and blinked hard, squinting. She finally came into focus as the fog of sleep cleared from his eyes.

"Blake? What're you doin' in here?" he asked. She shuffled a little in place.

"Can I sleep in here?" she whispered. He blinked again.

"Sure?" He moved back and lifted the blankets. Blake crawled under them and straight to his chest. _Oh, _he thought amd gingerly wrapped his arms around her. She began to shake and grasped at his shoulders. "Blake? Blake c'mon what's wrong? Talk to me."

"Nightmares. No, memories. Adam. Yang. Ilia. Sun it was my fault because I loved her so much," she sobbed. He hugged her tight and stroked her hair.

"No, no. Blake it wasn't your fault. It's Adam's fault, and only Adam's fault. There's no way Yang blames you." She cried harder.

"How- how could she not? Adam knew I loved her, Adam knew just from one look. I loved her too much and it's my fault that she got hurt!" Sun shook his head and kissed in between her ears.

"Nuh-uh. If it had been me, or Weiss, or Ruby, the same would have happened-"

"No!" she whisper-yelled. "You don't understand, I _love _her, Sun! That's why it happened. I love her so much, she's _everything_ to me."

_**Oh,**_ Sun thought. He gently pushed her back and brushed her hair out of her face. "Blake, if you love her...why run?" The tears started anew.

"Because I thought...if I stayed with her, she'd be in more danger." He pulled her back into his arms and tugged the blankets over them. He started humming and running his fingers through the ends of her hair. She yawned and all the tension leaked out of her body at once. He pressed another kiss to the top of her head.

"Good night Blake." She mumbled something back and he squeezed her gently.

_I have to get her back to Yang, _he thought as he began to drop back into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this to my tumblr but I wanted to start posting more of my drabbles here!


End file.
